


Brothers

by redeem147



Category: Farscape
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

How I hated him. How I wanted to destroy him. He killed my brother.

I chased him across the galaxy. I would have chased him across the universe.

But you, my dear Talyn, have taught me that there is more to this existence. What the Peacekeepers are.

How much time I have wasted.

And now there’s no more time.

This man I so hated, in some ways, is almost a friend. And I suppose I’m going to save his life.

He didn’t mean to kill Tauvo. It was an accident.

But I choose to kill you, brother. Forgive me.


End file.
